The management of information represents a key activity in knowledge society/knowledge industry. The information may be structured or so-called unstructured information and may be managed in electronic storage systems, accessible by respective transactional or collaborative systems or, the information may newly be generated in a non-electronic form, e.g. handwritten or spoken.